sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Espio the Chameleon
est un personnage de la [[Sonic the Hedgehog (univers)|série originale de jeux vidéo Sonic the Hedgehog]] et un caméléon âgé de seize ans, apparenté à la continuité actuelle, qui exerce une profession de détective privé. Espio fait une première apparition dans Knuckles' Chaotix, au sein des Chaotix, mené par Knuckles the Echidna. Au final, il fait partie de la continuité actuelle Sonic the Hedgehog à partir de Sonic Heroes, sorti en 2003, au sein d'un trio appelé Team Chaotix, conduit par Vector the Crocodile. Désormais, il apparaît à l'occasion dans les opus suivants de la continuité. Les doubleurs actuels d'Espio sont Matthew Mercer pour l'anglais et Antoine Nouel pour le français. Profil descriptif Apparence Espio est un caméléon de la même taille que Knuckles the Echidna, aux écailles pourpres et aux iris jaune. Une corne de rhinocéros jaune pointe au milieu de son front, sa longue queue rigide est repliée comme une coquille d'un escargot, sa mâchoire est couleur chair. La surface rasée de son ventre a la forme d'un cœur et est aussi de couleur chair. Dans son dos, trois piquants noirs pointent et longent jusqu'à la base de sa queue. Il est vêtu selon la coutume de son éducation. Personnalité Espio est très sérieux, calme, équilibré, sage et discipliné, mais aussi quelque peu arrogant de temps en temps. Mais le comportement réservé d'Espio cache un sens de la justice flamboyant et un refus de laisser le mal avoir le dernier mot. Au premier abord, Espio semble inabordable, asocial et très méfiant envers les inconnus, tant qu'il n'a pas gagné leur confiance. Effectivement, Espio n'a pas l'étoffe d'un chef, puisqu'il n'arrive pas à prendre des décisions par lui-même et réfléchit beaucoup sur ce qu'il doit croire et faire. Espio donne l'impression d'être sans pitié face aux méchants qu'il rencontre, notamment pour le Dr. Eggman, dont il menace sa vie. En dépit de cela, Espio est d'habitude enjoué de se frotter au danger et de polir ses compétences de ninja, dont il a la posture, les gestuelles et le sens de l'honneur. Sans se fier à sa nature individualiste, Espio est très serviable envers ses amis et les met en garde pour éviter qu'ils se mettent en danger, sinon il n'hésite pas à les secourir et souhaite le meilleur pour eux. Pouvoirs et capacités thumb Compétences physiques Aligné en formation de la Vitesse, Espio figure donc parmi les personnages les plus rapides, de manière comparable à Sonic et Shadow, d'où sa capacité à apparaître d'un endroit à un autre de manière omnipotente. Sans montrer la même extension que Knuckles, Espio dispose une force physique impressionnante, suffisante pour briser des obstacles et des robots. Espio possède aussi des compétences acrobatiques extrêmes, capable d'effecteur des sauts complexes et lestes dans les airs et glisser sur des rails avec aisance. Sa durabilité et son endurance sont aussi impressionnantes que d'effectuer des attaques téléguidées indéfiniment que de continuer à se battre dans le défi Espio: Maître du camouflage. Étant un caméléon, Espio possède une astuce pour se camoufler sans se faire remarquer, en adoptant les couleurs de son environnement. Ce camouflage est si efficace qu'il en devient invisible à l'œil nu et peut même traverser des lasers de sécurité. Formé pour être un ninja, il est aussi un maître dans l'art du non-camouflage, combiné avec son pouvoir de camouflage le rend virtuellement indélectable. Espio possède aussi un sens aigû de la conscience de son environnement sur une échelle physique et empathique, capable de détecter la moindre présence en‑dehors de son champs de vision et de percer à travers l'âge du Time Eater. Comme tous les lézards, Espio est capable de grimper sur des surfaces de tout type et de s'accrocher pour une durée indéterminée. Dans Sonic the Fighters, la langue d'Espio semble être préhensile, à la manière d'une main, et s'en sert pour cogner comme un poing ou un projectile à courte‑portée en combat et comme un grappin. Combat Espio est un puissant adversaire, à tel point que lui‑même affirme qu'il lui faudrait un puissant ennemi pour le battre. Ayant suivi une formation intense, Espio est un maître dans l'art du Ninjutsu, une forme d'arts matériels qui emploie astuce et furtivité contre les ennemis. Il est toutefois un adversaire féroce, puisqu'il est capable de rivaliser avec Rouge en combat, qui a aussi suivi une formation de combat intense pour rivaliser avec Knuckles. Techniques et mouvements Bien qu'il ne soit pas un hérisson, Espio est capable de replier tout son corps pour devenir une boule et base de toutes ses techniques dérivées en locomotion, pour des attaques basses, ou pour attaquer de front des ennemis. Espio peut aussi faire des attaques téléguidées dans les airs d'une cible à une autre. Ses mouvements distinctifs sont ses techniques qui mélangent le ninjutsu et son camouflage. En effectuant un tourbillon de feuilles (Leaf Swirl), Espio devient automatiquement invisible, son camouflage chrome (Chroma Camo) lui permet de devenir invisible tout en augmentant sa vitesse, et ses arts de ninja peuvent le rendre invisible pendant qu'il passe d'un lieu à un autre pour désorienter l'ennemi pendant son attaque. Espio lance aussi des étoiles Shuriken. Compétences diverses Étant l'un des fondateurs de l'agence de détectives Chaotix, Espio a un esprit analytique et enthousiaste dans l'investigation et rassembler des preuves. Alors qu'il a de l'expérience dans la résolution des mystères, il n'est pas assez compétent que Vector dans ce domaine. Il semble toutefois être le mieux placé pour effectuer un piratage informatique, mais ça n'en reste pas mois sa spécialité. Grâce à sa formation de ninja, Espio est adroit avec ses nombreuses armes ninja. Il est un maître dans le lancer de kunai, si bien qu'il n'a pas besoin de regarder pour localiser l'endroit où planter. Armes Ses armes les plus courantes sont le shuriken et le kunai. Espio se sert de son shuriken pour des attaques à longue‑portée en les jetant de manière rapide et successive droit sur les adversaires. En attachant un kunai à une corde, il peut former un grappin. Pouvoir Extra-dynamique Espio peut générer le pouvoir Extra‑dynamique des Wisps pour se transformer en une variété d'objets, tels une perceuse, un laser cyan ou même une planète, chacun d'eux possédant ses habilités uniques. Jusqu'à présent, Espio a été capable de se transformer en perceuse jaune, en laser cyan et en astéroïde indigo. Cependant, ces transformations requièrent une solide quantité pour maintenir le pouvoir Extra‑dynamique. Faiblesses Sa capacité à être invisible n'est pas parfaite en matière de maintenance. Espio ne peut la maintenir qu'en restant concentré sur son objectif, sous peine de redevenir visible s'il reçoit une attaque. Même invisible, Rouge peut le détecter grâce à son ouïe fine. Histoire ''Sonic Heroes'' thumb|120px Sonic Heroes marque les premiers pas d'Espio dans la continuité originale Sonic the Hedgehog. Son design a quelque peu changé. Espio est aligné en formation bleue (Vitesse), le caractérisant comme le membre des Chaotix et un des personnages les plus rapides de la série, mais ses attaques sont les moins puissantes. Comme tous les personnages de sa formation, Espio court très vite, peut créer des tornades, grimper un poteau à la force du vent, faire des attaques autoguidées et effectuer le Rocket Accel à l'aide de ses alliés. Ses défauts sont que ses attaques ne sont pas les plus puissantes et requiert trois conducteurs de puissance pour frapper l'or ou faire voltiger avec une simple attaque autoguidée. Ses principaux avantages sont son pouvoir d'être invisible et de traverser les lasers de sécurité indemne dans cet état, mais aussi de rester accroché au mur pour une durée indéterminée et de lancer des shuriken. Le calme régnait dans l'agence des détectives Chaotix, jusqu'à ce que Charmy débarque comme une fusée avec, dans ses mains, un colis pour une nouvelle mission. Espio écoute la demande d'un client anonyme via un talkie‑walkie et sent une arnaque derrière cette demande. Vector lui rappelle la règle d'or de l'agence, qui consiste à ne jamais refuser de travail à but lucratif et lance le feu. Espio le suit. À la plage, le client désire tester leurs capacités rechercher des bernard‑l'hermite, puis à infiltrer un grand palais blanc construit depuis les profondeurs de l'océan sans se faire repérer. Grâce au pouvoir d'invisibilité d'Espio, les Chaotix traversent le palais et rencontrent le fameux Dr. Eggman (qui est Néo Métal Sonic déguisé), qui les attendait. Espio donne l'alerte et se met en position. L'équipe bat la machine et suit le Dr. Eggman jusqu'à une métropole contrôlée par Néo Métal Sonic. Le client les avertit que la véritable épreuve va commencer sur ce territoire. Espio demande à Vector son avis, et Vector lui répond que la raison de leur acceptation concerne l'avenir incertain de leur agence. Le client leur donne l'ordre de détruire tous les robots sui contrôlent la ville, au nombre de quatre‑vingt‑cinq, puis de détruire trois robots tortues dorées à l'intérieur de l'usine. Au sommet de l'usine, l'équipe de Rouge s'y trouve également et les soupçonne d'être à la recherche du trésor secret du Dr. Eggman. Espio suggère à son tour que Rouge serait l'ennemie de leur client et les deux équipes se disputent un malentendu. Au casino, Vector et Charmy aiment l'endroit, mais Espio reste sur ses gardes qu'il y a danger. Le client leur ordonne de remporter deux‑cent Anneaux puis dix jetons V.I.P. pour aller plus loin dans leur mission. Néo Métal Sonic les attendait. Il leur fait part de la pagaille qu'ils ont semé et qu'il accepte leurs excuses à condition de payer de leurs vies. Espio se met en garde et aide Vector et Charmy à résister au nombre incalculable de robots envoyés pour les tuer. L'équipe suit Néo Métal Sonic aux canyons, où le client anonyme leur ordonne d'infiltrer la base pour y détruire les capsules de l'arme secrète. Néo Métal Sonic les attendait, à bord de l'Egg Albatross. Le client leur ordonne de le détruire. Les Chaotix accomplissent l'ordre et découvrent que le Dr. Eggman était en fait un jouet et que cela faisait partie du plan. Le client leur indique la route à suivre, de se rendre dans une jungle. Espio tente d'élucider la relation qui lie le client au Dr. Eggman, mais Vector songe à bien plus. Suivant les indications du client, les Chaotix arrivent dans une jungle forestière habitée par des grenouilles faisant tomber la pluie. De là, le client leur ordonne d'infiltrer la jungle sans se faire repérer par celles‑ci. Grâce au pouvoir d'invisibilité d'Espio, les Chaotix atterrissent dans des marécages pour y chercher des Chao afin de les protéger de Néo Métal Sonic, à cause de leurs données sur le Chaos. Ils aperçoivent l'équipe d'Amy Rose, qui garde également Cheese. Dans l'espoir de ne pas faire peur à Cream, Vector tente une approche douce et galante, mais Amy croît que Vector s'adresse à elle pour un rendez‑vous et lui répond d'attendre. Vector ne trouve pas cette blague drôle du tout, puis Espio va droit au but et leur ordonne de céder Cheese. Cream prend peur que les Chaotix soient les voleurs de Chocola et un nouveau malentendu s'impose. Cheese leur a finalement échappé, mais les Chaotix les ont laissé partir, depuis que leurs intentions ont été faussées. Le client les avertit que le château qu'ils doivent infiltrer est très mystérieux et qu'ils doivent rester sur leurs gardes. Les Chaotix trouvent les cinq clefs qui mènent à l'intérieur d'un château hanté et ne pourront en ressortir à condition d'éteindre les soixante torches rouge. Une fois la mission accomplie, Néo Métal Sonic apparaît. Vector le traîte de « gros bouffon moustachu » et Espio entend le client s'énerver sur ces propos qui le concernent bel et bien. Vector leur dit de ne pas s'en soucier, mais de repousser les innombrables robots plus solides et plus nombreux qu'avant poru pouvoir terminer leur mission. Néo Métal Sonic jette l'éponge une fois de plus et l'équipe le suit jusqu'à la flotte aérienne. Espio met une fois de plus son pouvoir d'invisibilité à l'épreuve afin d'accéder au QG en forme de baleine et y trouver ensuite des clefs pour libérer le client. Néo Métal Sonic leur barre la route pour la récompense. Espio récite la devise de sa formation ninja d'éradiquer le mal et aide Vector et Charmy à arrêter Néo Métal Sonic, à bord de l'Egg Emperor. Le cadavre du Dr. Eggman se liquéfie et Espio demande à Vector ce qu'il veut dire par « finalement ». Devant l'antre de la cellule du client, Espio est stupéfait d'apprendre que le client était le Dr. Eggman et pense que c'était un leurre pour les attirer dans un piège. Un troisième malentendu s'impose sur la motivation derrière l'appel du Dr. Eggman vers eux et Espio s'apprête à se venger. Le Dr. Eggman leur explique alors que l'auteur derrière cet assaut est Métal Sonic, dont les chances de le vaincre sont minimes, malgré les Émeraudes du Chaos. Espio accompagne Vector dans son accord d'aider Sonic à gagner du temps. Après la bataille, la paix revient et il est temps pour les Chaotix de retourner à leur agence. Mais Charmy leur rappelle la récompense promise et Espio s'élance avec Vector et Charmy dans une poursuite contre le Dr. Eggman. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Espio, Vector et Charmy étudient les conditions qu'ils ne partagent avec l'extérieur. *Mad Matrix Espio tente de pirater l'ordinateur du Dr. Eggman, même si cela n'est pas sa spécialité. Dans la presse, Shadow fait finalement irruption dans la salle et Espio se met en garde, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un assassin. Vector explique à Shadow leurs agissements derrière le piratage de l'ordinateur du Dr. Eggman et Shadow ouvre un portail. Par ordre de Vector, Espio accompagne Shadow dans l'ordre de collecter les informations nécessaires à leur enquête. Dans le cyberespace, Espio fait appel à Shadow. Si Shadow accepte, lui et Espio doivent activer quatre tours, puis se confronter au Dr. Eggman et son Egg Breaker. Alors que Shadow tente de connaître son passé, le Dr. Eggman lui répond qu'il n'a aucun passé, mais Espio le console de ne pas l'écouter et de se mettre en garde, dans l'espoir de sortir. *The Last Way Dans l'ARK, Espio tente de nouveau de pirater l'ordinateur central. Charmy perd pateince et effectue la même démarche que Shadow pour le cyberespace, en donnant un bon coup. L'ordinateur révèle alors une vidéo cachée du professeur Gérald Robotnik et la solution pour mettre fin à la terreur des Black Arms. ''Sonic Generations'' Avec Vector et Charmy, Espio, fait partie des invités qui aident à la préparation de l'anniversaire surprise de Sonic et le célèbre, jusqu'à ce que le Time Eater apparaisse et transporte Espio à Seaside Hill. Si Classic Sonic le sauve, il le remercie et lui dit de faire attention, depuis qu'il ne voit que « l'obscurité » dans l'« âme » du Time Eater . Si Sonic le sauve, Espio lui donne des conseils pour être au courant des ennemis depuis qu'il a été capturé. Au Centre du temps, Espio encourage les deux Sonics, aux côtés de Charmy et Vector. Après la bataille, Espio et les autres reviennent à la bonne époque et continuent la fête. Nintendo 3DS Espio apparaît aussi dans une mission de Speed Highway où le Sonic moderne doit l'affronter et utiliser les projecteurs pour le rendre visible. Dans une mission de Seaside Hill, Espio s'accroche et se balance sur les crochets avec Classic Sonic pour l'aider à rejoindre les bords élevés. ''Sonic Forces'' Espio fait partie des personnages de soutien non-jouables dans Sonic Forces. Lui, Vector et Charmy apprirent pour l'arrestation de Sonic, alors ils apportèrent leur aide en entrant dans la résistance, menée par Knuckles et Silver. Six mois plus tard, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, alors Espio conclut qu'il leur fallait provoquer un « miracle » par leurs propres moyens, en l'absence de Sonic. Depuis que Knuckles eut présenté une recrue, Espio mena sa propre escouade en reconnaissance pour permettre à la recrue de mener les opérations internes. Dès lors, il put rester en contact avec elle par communication radio. Quand Tails revint avec Sonic classique, Espio et le reste des témoins présents au quartier général apprirent que Dr. Eggman allait mettre son œuvre à exécution dans trois jours. Lors de l'« Opération Vague géant », à Métropolis, Espio reconnut que la situation s'était renversée et qu'il fallait abandonner, car le Rubis Fantôme semait la confusion au sein des patrouilles. Le jour J, toute la population entra en collision avec les répliques créées par le pouvoir du Rubis Fantôme. Sur le point d'être exécutés par Infinite, ils furent tous secourus par E-123 Omega. En position de faiblesse, Infinite mit son œuvre à exécution. Heureusement, l'Avatar l'éteignit. Espio et le reste de la population permirent aux deux Sonic et à l'Avatar de pénétrer dans la Tour impériale et de détruire le générateur qui alimentait le Rubis Fantôme. Or, Dr. Eggman annonça que cela était un leurre pour accroître le Rubis Fantôme, dont les répliques par milliers. Au final, toutes les répliques s'effacèrent comme des images sans laisser de traces, signalant alors la fin du cauchemar et présumablement celles d'Infinite et du Rubis Fantôme. Vint l'heure pour Sonic classique de partir, alors Espio et le reste du quartier général le saluèrent. Après son départ, la résistance se dissolut également. L'Avatar annonça son départ, un choix irréfutable pour tous. Toutefois, tous la félicitèrent pour son exploit. Hors-série ''Knuckles' Chaotix'' [[Fichier:Espio_Chaotix.JPG|thumb|174x174px|Espio, Knuckles' Chaotix]] Espio fait sa première apparition dans Knuckles' Chaotix sur Sega 32X. Dans le manuel anglais, il est décrit comme un ami impétueux de Knuckles (le surprenant Charmy sophistiqué dit même qu'il le retient de son sang‑froid), et visite Carnival Island lorsque le Dr. Eggman attaque la zone. Le manuel japonais décrit Espio comme un détective envoyé pour investir l'île mystérieuse qui a fait surface depuis les profondeurs de la mer. Dans les deux versions, Espio est attaqué par le Dr. Robotnik et Metal Sonic, qui tentent de le capturer. Knuckles le sauve et Espio devient automatiquement son allié au niveau de l'entraînement. Après cela, Espiio peut être sélectionné dans le Combi Catcher, avant les niveaux. Espio peut marcher sur les murs et utiliser sa propre attaque tourbillon au lieu de devenir une boule pendant son saut. ''Sonic the Fighters'' [[Fichier:Sonic-the-Fighters-Espio.png|thumb|90px|Espio, Sonic the Fighters.]] Espio fait partie des personnages jouables dans Sonic the Fighters (Sonic Championship au Japon). Espio est un combattant de force moyenne et ses ccompétences spéciales comprennent l'utilisation de son attaque tourbillon et sa longue langue comme une main pour faire des prises et un poing pour cogner plus fort. Dans l'histoire, Espio est l'un des huit personnages qui tentent de rassembler les sept Chaos Emeralds pour voyager dans l'espace et détruire le Death Egg II du Dr. Robotnik. Espio est le quatrième personnage à combattre en mode histoire, et son niveau est Mushroom Hill, une partie de Angel Island, apparue dans Sonic & Knuckles. Sonic Rivals 2 thumb|90px Espio fait partie des personnages jouables dans Sonic Rivals. Il est l'acolyte de Silver the Hedgehog. Espio est chargé de lever le mystère autour de la disparition des Chao. Bien qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas particulièrement, les deux arrivent à mettre de côté leurs différences et travailler ensemble. Pendant qu'il enquête, la route d'Espio croisa celle de Silver. Silver, intrigué par le caméléon, le suspecta d'être un voleur de Chao. Espio s'éclipsa et Silver partit à sa poursuite. En cachette, Espio observait Silver recueillir les Chao de manière amicale. Face à la bonté du hérisson, il commence à rejeter ses soupçons envers lui. ''Sonic Runners'' [[Fichier:Sonic_Runners_Espio.png|thumb|90px|Espio, Sonic Runners]]Espio est un personnage jouable en formation de la Vitessee. Il peut effectuer un Triple Jump et accroître le nombre de Rings collectés de 75 %. Espio va à l'anniversaire de Sonic lorsque lui et les Chaotix se font capturer par le Dr. Eggman. Ils s'échappent plus tard, mais pas avant d'apprendre que le Dr. Eggman préparait quelque chose dans une base proche. Quand ils trouvent l'équipe de Sonic, Espio, par ordre de Vector, utilise son camouflage d'invisibilité pour donner à Sonic un cadeau d'anniversaire et lui parle du Dr. Eggman. Bien que l'info se révèle être un piège, Espio rejoint Sonic à son anniversaire après avoir battu le Dr. Eggman. De là, il exprime sa gratitude envers les efforts de Sonic. Relations avec les autres personnages Amis/Alliés *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy Bee *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic Rivals 2) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Rivaux *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Metal Sonic Ennemis *Chaos *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Eggman Nega (Sonic Rivals 2) *Infinite *Metal Sonic *Black Arms **Black Doom *Time Eater *Zavok Séries dérivées ''Sonic the Comic'' Espio est un membre des Chaotix et un natif de la Special Zone. Il est un rival amical (et quelques fois pas) de Mighty et a un tempérament extrêmement coléreux. Tous les deux finissent toujours par se disputer la place du meilleur dans tous les sujets, au point qu'un ennemi vaincu dise lequel a cogné plus fort que l'autre. Cette incarnation du personnage diffère significativement de l'Espio présent dans la série originale de jeux vidéo Sonic the Hedgehog et dans la série télévisée Sonic X . Espio a la capacité de devenir invisible, bien qu'il utilise rarement. Le profil d'Espio dans Knuckles Knock-Out Special dit qu'il était une fois un prisonnier de la machine de combi du Dr. Robotnik, en qui Espio éprouvait une rancune personnelle pour cela. Archie Comics Espio est un authentique coléreux qui amène son ami Charmy à lui rappeler ses manières. Sonic X : Article:'' Espio the Chameleon (Sonic X) '' [[Fichier:070espio.jpg|thumb|180px|Profil d'Espio, Sonic X''o39]] Avec Vector et Charmy, Espio joue un rôle mineur et n'apparaît qu'une seule fois dans la saison 2 (26–52), dans l'épisode 39 uniquement. Espio a été engagé par Vanilla, la mère de Cream, pour la retrouver. Espio, ainsi que Vector et Charmy, retrouvent Cream chez les Thorndyke et Vector envoie Espio infiltrer la demeure pour mieux prendre Cream. Malheureusement, Espio échoue car Amy le cogne de rage contre Sonic pour avoir oublié son invitation. D'une quelconque manière, Espio est retourné sur sa planète avec Vector et Charmy. Espio, Vector et Charmy jouent un rôle plus majeur au cours de la dernière saison inédite (53–78) dans leur lutte contre les Métarex. Comme toutes les versions dérivées, Espio se montre être un authentique coléreux imposant lorsqu'une mission part à la dérive, mais de manière bien plus calme. Il se montre particulièrement pointilleux et perfectionniste à la fois quand il s'agit de sa formation de ninja et n'en accepte aucun échec susceptible de détruire sa dignité d'être un ninja, àtel point qu'il est prêt à tout reprendre à zéro. Son apparence est la même que celle dans ''Sonic Heroes ; son âge, ses iris, sa fourrure, son costume, sa fonction et son poids restent inchangés. Seuls ses techniques et accessoires changent quelque peu ; Espio est équipé de shuriken explosifs, illustrant un style de combat bien plus agressif que dans la continuité originale Sonic the Hedgehog, mais cela reste exclusif à Sonic X uniquement. Espio est doublé par Antoine Nouel en français. IDW Publishing :Article détaillé : Espio the Chameleon (IDW Publishing) Espio fait une apparition exclusive dans la série de bandes dessinées Sonic the Hedgehog, publiée par IDW Publishing. Il fait partie des Chaotix, un trio de détectives privé mené par Vector the Crocodile. Hors-''Sonic'' ''Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques'' (série) Espio est l'un des arbitres dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques. Il est possible qu'il ait été prévu qu'il soit jouable, mais rien ne le prouve à date. Il est jouable dans une certaine mesure, par le biais de hacks du jeu. ''Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'Hiver de Sotchi 2014'' Espio est à nouveau l'un des arbitres dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'Hiver. On le voit se tenir près de la ligne de départ ou tirer le coup d'envoi. Dans la version DS (mode Aventure), Espio dira combien de pierres blanches restent sur l'Île d'Hiver. Dans la version Wii, le joueur peut également débloquer un costume d'Espio qu'un Mii peut porter. ''Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016'' Espio apparait en tant que personnages jouable. ''Sonic Colors'' Espio apparaît dans la version Nintendo DS de Sonic Colors ayant été envoyé sur un travail avec son équipe pour enquêter sur le parc à thèmes d'Eggman. Sonic et Tails tombent sur lui, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe Chaotix, dans Planet Wisp. Citations *''« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »'' — Espio à Vector ; Sonic Heroes. *''« Reçu ! »'' — Espio, Sonic Heroes. *''« On tombe ! »'' — Espio *''« L'adversaire de notre client, peut‑être. »'' — Espio à Vector envers Rouge ; Sonic Heroes. *''« Il y eu un malentendu mais je ne crois pas qu'ils vont nous écouter.»'' — vs Team Dark ; Sonic Heroes. *''« Espèces de crapules, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir si facilement ! »'' — Espio, après la chute d'un membre vs Team Dark ; Sonic Heroes. *''« Puisque c'est comme ça, pas de pitié ! »'' — Espio, seul face à la Team Dark ; Sonic Heroes. *''« Là où il y a de la lumière, il y a de l'ombre. Faites attention. »'' — Espio, à Casino Park ; Sonic Heroes. *''« Maintenant, donnez‑nous ce Chao sans faire d'histoire. »'' — Espio à Cream ; Sonic Heroes. *''« Il doit y avoir un gros malentendu ici… mais il est trop tard pour reculer ! »'' — Espio, vs Team Rose ; Sonic Heroes. *''« Tu parles d'un quiproquo. »'' — Espio à Vector au sujet de la Team Rose ; Sonic Heroes. *''« Je sens quelque chose… »'' — Espio au sujet des fantômes à tête de citrouille ; Sonic Heroes. *''«Pas mal ! Rien à ajouter. »'' (Not bad! Nothing more to be said.) — Espio, après avoir reçu la note C ; Sonic Heroes. *''« Insultant. Ton entraînement a été une perte de temps. » —'' Espio, après avoir reçu la note E ; Sonic Heroes. *''« Ne l'écoute pas, il te raconte des salades. »'' — Espio à Shadow envers le Dr. Eggman ; Shadow the Hedgehog. *''« Facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment ai‑je pu m'embarquer dans une galère pareille ? »'' — Espio se plaint ; Shadow the Hedgehog–Finale. *''« Hé Tails, tu as l'air de chercher quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »'' — Espio à Tails ; Sonic Rivals 2. *''« Donne‑moi ces Rings ! »'' — Espio à Sonic ; Sonic Rivals 2. *''« La victoire était inévitable. »'' — Espio, après avoir remporté une victoire, Sonic Rivals 2. *''« Merci, mon ami. Fais attention, j'ai regardé dans l'âme de notre ennemi et je n'y ai vu que les ténèbres. »'' — Espio à Classic Sonic, Sonic Generations (Playstation 3). *''« Il faudrait un puissant adversaire pour vaincre un ninja. Reste sur tes gardes, Sonic. »'' — Espio à Modern Sonic, Sonic Generations (Playstation 3). *''« Concentre-toi. »'' — Espio aux deux Sonic, Sonic Generations (Playstation 3). Petits détails *D'après Takashi Iizuka, Espio et l'équipe des Chaotix dans Sonic Heroes ont été recréés en tant que nouveaux personnages à partir de ceux présents dans Knuckles' Chaotix, pendant la conception de Sonic Heroes, ignorant certains traits qui ont été établis dans Knuckles' Chaotix qui auraient contredit leur intention dans le jeu. *Espio est le seul membre de l'équipe Chaotix qui apparaisse dans un jeu sorti entre Knuckles' Chaotix et Sonic Heroes. *Espio est le second membre le plus utilisé de l'équipe Chaotix. Il fait moins d'apparitions que Vector mais plus que Charmy. *Dans Sonic Heroes, Espio est le seul personnage en formation de la Vitesse qui ne porte pas de chaussures rouges et qui n'est pas un hérisson. *À travers la série, la couleur d'Espio devient plus claire, d'un violet-magenta foncé à un violet plus rose. *Dans Shadow the Hedgehog, Espio est le seul des cinq personnages qui jurent (les autres sont Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles et le commandant de G.U.N.). *Espio est le seul personnage de Sonic Rivals 2 qui n'apparait pas du tout dans Sonic Rivals. *Dans Sonic Generations, Espio est l'un des deux personnages qui ne remarquent pas le changement d'apparence entre les deux Sonic, l'autre étant Vector. *Comme Vector, Charmy et Mighty, Espio fut originalement conçu pour Knuckles's Chaotix. *Espio est l'unique nouveau personnage disponible dès le départ de la version 3DS de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 qui apparaisse dans version Wii U. en:Espio the Chameleon ru:Хамелеон Эспио de:Espio the Chameleon es:Espio the Chameleon pl:Espio the Chameleon Catégorie:Héros Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Reptiles Catégorie:Caméléons